


My master - Humanized!Magolor x reader

by Super Metyna (1_SuperMetyna20)



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gijinka verse, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuperMetyna20/pseuds/Super%20Metyna
Summary: When your Halcandrian boyfriend is too shy to tell you what he wants from you. You take matters into your own hands.But when you find out he is into that sort of roleplay. You are more than happy to oblige.





	My master - Humanized!Magolor x reader

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic that came to be written when me and my friend discussed what kink Magolor would have.
> 
> So why not a master/servant kink? :3c

When you got into a serious relationship with Magolor. You never imagined he would have any specific sexual kinks. 

However as of late, sometimes after a love making session, he had been trying to ask you something. Only to cower out at the last minute and tell you to forget about it.

After many attempts to pry it out of him, you finally reached to a point where you had enough.

That is why you snuck up in the middle of the night to try to hack into the Lor computer.

You knew he kept a journal, but where it was, would be a pain to find.

But you weren’t prepared for what you would find after the Lor computer gave in to you.

“A….a maid dress…” You gasped as you came over the journal you were after. In the journal files, There was a rough sketch of a rather...provocative maid dress. 

You clicked on the next page, your heart thudding in your chest rapidly.

There was a note

—-

I wish I had the courage to ask my girlfriend to wear something like this. But I know it will never happen.

I want to ask her if we could roleplay, but frankly I’m scared she will be disgusted with me.

—-

You let out a sigh. Your cheeks still warm.

So that is what he wanted to ask you. 

“Silly Mago, I wouldn’t be disgusted if you wanted to spice up things.” You muttered to yourself, a small mischievous smile coming to your lips.

You printed out the maid dress sketch for further reference, and made sure to delete any traces that you had been spying on his journal.

Holding the printed sketch close to you, a playful smirk came to your lips.

You were going to surprise him.

\----

Magolor knew you were hiding something, thought what it was, he didn't know.

In the past week now, you were hiding away many hours of your day in your personal studio. Only to come out to eat, shower, spend a little time with him and sleep.

When he asked you what you were working on, you only giggled and said , “Just a little something, I’ll tell you when it's ready.”

That made him even more curious. But in respect to your wishes, he decided not to pry.

“What in the world are you up to _____?” He thought out loud to himself, shaking his head as he returned to the work he had neglected.

It wasn't a two hours later when he heard a door close. Too distracted by his work, he didn't pay you any mind as your arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Hard at work like always my dear?” You asked and he hummed in response. “Mhmm..are you taking a break from your work?” He asked and you giggled, your arms moving up and down his chest.

“Well you can say that I’m finally finished. But more importantly…” Magolor felt you move, your warm breath tickling his ear. “Shouldn't you come with me and take a break? Master Magolor~” 

Magolor felt his breath hitch in his throat and his mind went blank. “Excuse me?”

You laughed, your hands slipping lower down to his crotch. “You heard me right, my dear master~!”

At this, Magolor forced your hands to let him go and he turned around. 

He felt his heart flip at the sight of you.

Dressed in what was a very sexy maid outfit. He took note of your revealing chest, the short frilly skirt, the cute apron wrapped around you tightly.

A soft blush covered your cheeks as he looked at you up and down several times.

You put on a playful smile, reaching up to press your lips against his softly. “Is it to your liking master~?” You breathed against his lips and Magolor swallowed, feeling his throat dry up and his cheeks warm up. “I...I do, but why would you…wear something like that?”

You laughed at his confusion and reached up to caress his cheeks. “I want you to know that you shouldn't be afraid to ask me to try out new things in the bedroom.”

Magolor swallowed nervously, “H-how did you find out...that I liked that sort of thing?” He asked, attempting to avert his eyes from the revealing parts of your maid dress.

You couldn't help but to hold back a chuckle, “Well...you refused to tell me what you wanted. So I had to be a little sneaky. That journal was tough to access I’ll have you know.” You reached for his chin and encouraged him to look at you.

“Y-You read my personal journal?!” Magolor snapped, now clearly mortified and you giggled, deciding to tease him further. “I am sorry master Mago~ Why don’t you take this naughty maid to bed and give her a proper punishment?”

Magolor couldn’t believe what you were suggesting. He blushed as he felt the tightness in his pants get worse. “A-Are you sure? With the roleplay and everything? I may not be the nicest to you.”

You smiled at his warning, “I am sure Magolor. I think this kind of role play is a little exciting.”

Magolor’s face became very flushed and you let out a huge squeal as Magolor wrapped his arms around you. Lifting you off the ground with ease.

“Alright my dear servant. I will not go easy on you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt your heart thud in anticipation at his warning.

It didn’t take long before you were placed gently down on the bed you shared with your boyfriend.

Magolor shut the door and with a click, the door was shut.

He was on you in an instant. His golden eyes darkened with lust as he pinned you down firmly.

His lips pressed against yours, hungry and thirsty.

You let out a muffled moan of satisfaction and shuddered with lust as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down further to you.

“You are an incredibly naughty maid ______.” He growled against your lips between breathless kisses.

You smiled playfully, your hands reaching underneath his hood, stroking the base of his scalp, while Magolor’s lips travelled down your neck.

You let out a soft gasp as his teeth traced against your sensitive skin. 

One if his right hand reached beneath your apron, while the other reached beneath your skirt. “Don’t think I did not notice, you aren’t wearing any undergarments, are you?” He growled as his right hand fondled your breasts through your shirt, all while his left traced over your aroused entrance.

Your cheeks turned deep red now that he busted you.

“I am such a bad girl. I didn’t wear them so I could seduce you. Whatever can I do to make you forgive me master?” You asked, completely submitting to your role.

Magolor took in a sharp breath and retreated. He bit his lip, while he loosened his clothes and discarded them on the floor.

You licked your lips in anticipation as you watched him strip. You let on a mischievous grin at the sight of his arousal.

Magolor hovered over you once again, his hands intertwined with yours. 

 

His lips were on yours, hungry and demanding. You melted as you let his tongue in your mouth and it clashed with yours.

He dominated you, his hands removed your apron, then unbuttoned your shirt to reveal your breasts.

He pinched your nipples and his mouth left yours to go southwards to your neck for the second time.

Soft whimpers escaped you and only increased in volume when he reached beneath your legs once again. His fingers rolling over your clit, stroking your sensitive folds.

You writhe underneath him, soft moans escaping you as he bites into your neck and sucks at your skin. He growls against you. “There….now everyone knows you are mine.”

A shudder ran through you at his possessive remark. “Oh, master! make me all yours…please,” You beg, feeling his lips trail down to your breasts.

He takes turns kissing them, his tongue lapping over your nipples until they were stiff. 

You curl your fingers into his hair, throwing your head backwards when you feel his fingers insert inside you.

Magolor smiles as he hears your gasps and soft pleas for him to continue. He could feel your inner walls squeeze his fingers while he pumped them in and out.

Faster, harder he moved them, curling them, hitting sensitive places you didn’t know you had.

You were so close...just a little more…only just a little longer.

It was then when crushing disappointment hit. He pulled out his fingers.

“Oh please, no! Don’t do this to me master!”

Amused with your sudden pleading, he chuckled and hushed you. “Please remember dear, You have been bad. I have to discipline you.”

“Oh, do you really have to? Is there nothing I can do to make it up to you? I’ll do anything!” You pleaded, then whimpered as Magolor kissed up to your ear. 

“You’ll do anything? Really anything?” He confirmed and you nodded.

Magolor swallowed thickly and licked his lips. 

“Alright. I order you to get on all fours for me. Then bend forward.” 

You do as he says and as soon as you get into the position. You realize what an embarrassing one it is. Magolor has full view of everything.

“I want to see you pleasure yourself in this position. Show me the places you like to touch the most and convince me to fuck you.” His demands make you all the more turned on. 

You reach with one hand to your breasts, squeezing the nipples, stimulating them, while you reach down to your moist pussy with the other.

“This is what you wanted, right? Master Mago, you’re such a pervert.” You whimper as you first started to rub your soft folds in circles.

Magolor chuckled and went over to get a condom from his nightside table for later. He got back into position and reached for himself, he let out a soft groan as he started to stroke himself slowly. 

“I don’t mind being a pervert for my favorite maid. You’re so cute _____.” Magolor’s compliment made your cheeks warmer.

“Oh master, Please watch me…” You gasped as you inserted your fingers inside you with ease and started to move them.

Soft whimpers escaped you and you bit your lip as you felt a hand caress your hip.

If you could look at him, then you would be sure that he would have that sexy mischievous smirk on his lips. 

He was teasing you. You knew well that he could just go straight to fucking you senseless, if he wanted to. But he would not let you have it, unless you begged for it.

Right now it didn’t help that your fingers didn’t feel satisfactory enough. You slipped them out of you, rubbing your fingers over your clit.

“Nggghh...Master~ Please help me! I can’t stand this!” You cried, breathing heavily into the sheets. 

Magolor chuckled, his hand moved from your hip, his fingers stroking the soft folds of aroused pussy. Something that made you whimper. “M-master...Please, please…”

“Tell me what you want my dear maid, what do you want me to do?” He asked and you whined in desperation. You knew what he wanted you to do.

You removed your hand from your clit and grasped the sheets. You blushed as you knew what the magic words were. “P-please….fuck me, I need you, please!”

Magolor’s breath stuttered at your request and he licked his lips and he stopped stroking himself.

“Hmmm...Let me think,” He drawled on as he opened the condom and put it on. 

You grasped the sheets in anticipation when Magolor moved closer and lined himself at your entrance. 

The tip of his dick getting coated with your aroused juices. “You are begging me with such politeness. This is what you desire, correct?” He asked and rubbed himself over your clit.

You gasped and a moan of frustration escaped you. “D-Don’t tease me master! I-I n-need you inside me! F-fuck me!” You begged and Magolor shuddered. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Your heavy breath stuttered for a short moment and a loud moan escaped you, when you felt him fill you up slowly.

Magolor groaned your name as he worked himself in. He panted heavily, trying to contain his own excitement. “Y-you are perfect my dear! I-It’s so...hard for me to contain myself.” He growled lowly and hugged your hips.

You clawed at the sheets, breathing heavily as you adjusted to the intrusion.

“I’m so happy master...Go ahead and move,” You breathed, wanting to feel more of him. 

“Oh...my dear _____…” Magolor panted and took a deep breath as he started to move, his hips rocking back and forth into you at a gentle pace.

Soft moans left your lips at every thrust. Tickled pleasure left you unable to think clearly.

The only thing you could manage to think was that you didn’t want him to stop. You wanted more.

Firmly holding your hips to him, Magolor shuddered in pleasure as he felt you squeeze him. 

He leaned forward, his hand running down your body. A smirk came to his lips when he heard you gasp. “Ah! M-master!”

His thumb rolled over your clit as he thrusted harder into you. 

The added friction was just too much. You clawed the sheets desperately when Magolor settled to fuck you mercilessly. All while his thumb continued to tease your clit.

At this point you could not think anymore. A pleased cry escaped your lips as you reached your climax.

Magolor bit his lip and took in a sharp breath. He couldn't give in now, just a little longer.

You whined as Magolor continued to stimulate you. If he didn't stop soon you would surely reach your second climax in no time.

“H-hold on for me dearest, I just want one more, just cum for me one more time.” Magolor growled huskily and you whined in response as you felt another wave of pleasure wash over you.

You couldn't formulate any words as pleasure overwhelmed you entirely. You cried out as you finally reached your second climax.

Magolor growled as he hilted himself deep inside and shuddered in satisfaction as he released.

He pulled out and your hips finally caved in when Magolor let go of them.

Magolor removed the condom, tossing it in the trash can, before joining you again. 

His arms wrapped around your body and his lips met yours, “That was amazing my love. You were amazing. Are you alright?”

You smiled in the kiss. “Mm...I’m okay. We should role play more, it was fun.”

Magolor chuckled and stroked your hair. “You made me very happy today. I love you _____.”

You feel your chest warm up and a giggle escaped your lips. “I’m glad and I love you too Mago. Don’t be afraid to ask next time.”

Magolor stroked your chin. “Thank you, _____. I will ask you next time then.” 

This would certainly not be your last role play session to together.


End file.
